Question: If $f(x) = 8x^3 - 6x^2 - 4x + 5$, find the value of $f( -2)$.
We have  \begin{align*}f(-2) &= 8(-2)^3 - 6(-2)^2 -4(-2) + 5\\
& = 8(-8) -6(4) +8 + 5 = -64 -24 +8+5 = \boxed{-75}.\end{align*}